encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Danaya (2016)
}} Danaya is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Danaya is the one of the four elemental Sang'gres and is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa. Profile Danaya is the youngest of the four daughters of Mine-a she and Alena are born to Mine-a not out of love but out of obedience to what is destined. Having the same father makes Alena her full blooded sister while Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters. She relies more on her Brilyante's powers. She often uses its healing powers and the power to use flora and fauna against her enemies. Personality Danaya is a strong willed Sang'gre believing she is capable of being Mine-a's heir. She believes age isn't a hindrance in handling the kingdom. Her strong and feisty personality that often gets her into trouble and arguments with her sisters, especially the eldest, Pirena. Despite her playful character, her loyalty to the throne and the laws of Lireo is absolute.A very beautiful, fierce woman. Story When Danaya was still a baby, Enuo left a lamp for her as a parting gift. When she was a child, she and Alena kept asking Ades about their father. She tells them his name is Enuo and after he gave them their parting gifts, he mysteriously disappeared. Debut Appearance Danaya first made her appearance when they were interrupted during their study session. When Muros told them that their sister Amihan has returned to Lireo, Danaya expressed her happiness in meeting their her older sister. She trained along with her sisters under Aquil but often shows signs of stubbornness, which annoyed Aquil. Despite being the youngest, Danaya expressed interest in being the successor of Mine-a, not for the title but out of the willingness to serve her kingdom. Even talking back against Pirena when she told everyone that she is the rightful heir of the throne, saying that age isn't a hindrance in becoming the rightful heir. Ironically, is spite of being the only one of the four sisters who wasn't the first-born to the respective father who sired them through their mother, Danaya acted more like the "big sister"-type to Alena, Mine-a's third daughter and Danaya's older full sister. During the test to determine the next Queen of Lireo, Danaya is the second to take the test but easily loses the match. Danaya happily accepted Amihan's win and is angry with Pirena's complaining. Danaya along with Alena and Amihan protected Mine-a when Pirena was about to attack her. When the gem of fire was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided to entrust the remaining gems to each of her daughters. Danaya being entrusted with the Brilyante ng Lupa. After the war between Lireo & Hathoria, Mine-a sent Danaya and Muros to go to Hathoria and talk to Hagorn, ordering him to return the light to Encantadia and for them to have a ceasefire. After the war, Danaya was overjoyed when Mine-a tells them Amihan will bear a child. Later that night, Danaya asks Mine-a how Amihan and the father of her child will meet. Mine-a tells her that in a dream she will encounter him like what happened with her and their father. Danaya showed admirable strength on the days that have followed, when she heard the news that Mine-a died Danaya did not even shed a single tear and when Pirena returned to Lireo Danaya believes Pirena has hidden intentions. She tells Amihan to bestow the punishment for traitors like her. Since she is the only one who objects to accept Pirena, Amihan asks Danaya to be the one to confer death to their sister. Danaya was about to use the sword to kill Pirena but Alena stops her by rushing towards Pirena's side. ]]Danaya left the throne room and went to the room of Lira. Alena soon joins her in the room. Danaya feels unsettled of Pirena's presence that's why using the Brilyante ng Lupa she blesses Lira with protection from Pirena and all the possible weapons she can use to kill Lira. Danaya travels to Hathoria to confront Hagorn. On her way there, she encounters Adhara though not visible, she demands her to appear but the voice suddenly stopped talking so Danaya thought it was just a foolish act. Danaya causes chaos in the entrance of Hathoria demanding an explaination for the act of assassination. Upon learning from Agane that the Hathors are not the only ones who are their enemies in Encantadia, Danaya started a quest to find out those other enemies they have. Upon the return of Alena she lost her self esteem for having lost Ybarro and thinking she hasn't been a good Sang'gre. "Death" of Alena One day Alena was nowhere to be seen at the palace so she and Amihan started looking for her only to find a wounded Pirena who lost her consciousness. Danaya asks the gem of earth to heal Pirena and upon regaining her consciousness they interrogate Pirena of what has happened. Pirena would tell them that there is an unknown etnity who attacked them. Still unconvinced, Amihan and Danaya went to Cassiopeia to confirm what Pirena said. .]] When Cassiopeia confirms it, Danaya stopped being suspicious of Pirena but still doesn't believe Alena is dead. Danaya asks for the gem's help in locating Alena's remains however, the gem failed to locate its whereabouts. Danaya would later bear a deep-setted grudge against Ybarro for breaking her sister's heart. She expressed cold relief upon hearing confirmation of the supposed mandirigma's confirmed demise from Alena, insisting that Lireo's laws are strong and true. False accusations Pirena saw Danaya as a hindrance to becoming the Queen of Lireo so Pirena planned to get rid of Danaya by portraying as her and doing acts that violate the law making everyone lose trust in her until no one would side with her when in trial. First Pirena suddenly attacked the unit of Muros who were training and second while she and Aquil were away, Pirena attacked a tribe of Diwatas and burned all their harvests and because it was Danaya's appearance whom they saw, the blame was all poured unto her and because someone knocked Aquil out of consciousness on the second incident, he could not testify for Danaya. Danaya insists that she did not committed the act and that someone else might have imitated her appearance but lack proof. Without anyone by her side to defend her, Danaya is sentenced to be thrown into the world of mortals. Angered by Amihan's unjust decision, Danaya transforms into her warrior form and attacks the soldiers who tried to arrest her. Pirena was going to use her powers to stop her but Amihan used hers first. Danaya fell down the floor, surpressed by Amihan's powers. Amihan hugs Danaya while she kept on saying she didn't do anything. Brought to the Mundo ng mga Mortal Danaya, robbed off clothes befitting a Sang'gre . Escorted by Pirena, she was taken to the World of Mortals through the Asnamon Portal. Trivia *Direk Mark wanted to get someone fresh so that she will not be compared to Diana Zubiri and with Sanya Lopez, it was exactly that. And Sanya is good in using arnis which is Danaya's weapon. *In Kaanib, Muyak said that Danaya is 30 years old in human years. Gallery 20150908_163624-1.jpg|1st Official Portrait. 20150908_163538.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. EncaBirthdayGreetingsDanaya.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Sanya Lopez. DanayaSapiro.png|Danaya's former infobox portrait. DanayaNew.png|Danaya's former infobox portrait. Outfits *In her palace attire she wears a v-neck dark oak colored gown. The upper part of the gown is covered with beige fibers in circular shape leaving only a small portion of the upper right side uncovered. A fiber cape is attached at the back part. Danaya also wears a tiara with a half circle shaped base decorated with dragonfly shaped crystals and hanging gold leaves in different sizes. *In her nightgown, Danaya wears a 1-shoulder dark beech colored dress with a black belt tied on her waist. *In her warrior form, Danaya wears a right and a matching long round armband on her left, different shades of warrior skirt with a brown belt with golden brown outlines with a green buckle and brown furred boots. She also wears brown furred gauntlets and her hair remains loose with a single two low braids in each sides. *Danaya's teleportation effect is similar to most Diwatas--she disappears in a flurry of white light. However, upon acquiring the Earth gem, her teleportation effect has changed. Instead of white light, she now disappears in a swirl of dust and pebbles, indicative of her element. Outfits Gallery danayasanggre.png|Danaya's palace outfit (formal close up). Danayatraining2.jpg|Training Outfit Danayatraining.jpg|Training Outfit (close up) Danaya Palace Clothes.jpg|Danaya's palace clothes. Danaya Warrior Clothes.jpg|Danaya's basic armor. Danayatravel1.jpg|Travelling Attire, close up Danayatravel2.jpg|Travelling Attire, side view Danayaresistance.jpg|Resistance Outfit (close up) Danayaresistance2.jpg|Resistance Outfit (2nd close up) Plaindanaya.jpg|Casual Danayanew.jpg|Danaya's new outfit clothing after moving in the Palace of Sapiro with the resistance. Danayanew2.jpg|Danaya's new casual clothing (close up)after moving in the Palace of Sapiro with the resistance. Category:Sang'gres Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata Category:Sapirian Category:Lireo